


Vastidão

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Related, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: Shura acredita que a um Cavaleiro não convêm ficar se perdendo em reflexões e sentimentalismo, porém os olhos de uma criança o empurram nesse sentido.
Kudos: 5





	Vastidão

"Jamais me esquecerei da primeira vez que a vi, era uma criança tão assustada.

Medo nos olhos, medos nos gestos, medo na voz.

Minha missão era rastrear e levar ao Santuário duas crianças, apontadas pelas estrelas como possuidoras de cosmo latente, duas meninas, italianas.

Encontrei apenas uma, a pequenina que me encarava, tentando ocultar todo aquele medo. Na vastidão verde daqueles olhos eu me peguei refletindo.

Quantos anos ela teria? 3 ou 4? Sorriu para mim, bondade, me estendeu a mão, confiança. Seu cosmo era cálido, fraquinho e quase adormecido.

Mesmo eu, mal passando de um moleque reconheci o potencial. Era minha primeira missão, depois de Aiolos, e era a primeira vez que eu sentia novamente alguma tímida esperança.

Ela encarava a mim e ao futuro com medo, mas não só, algo caloroso, uma beleza que há tempos estava ausente de minha vida. Seu olhar descortinava um universo e eu senti ternura por aquela criança. Seu futuro, a Atena pertencia, mas algo nela... era impressionante.

Aquele olhar gravou em mim uma semente, minúscula.

Foi à última vez que vi seus olhos, verdes e profundos, infantis e grandiosos. Fora a última vez que vi seu rosto, ingênuo, bochechas cheias destoando do corpo magro, uma criança pura. Será que algum dia também fui eu uma criança? Será que algum dia residiu em mim ingenuidade e pureza?

Pureza que eu questionava ainda existir nesse mundo onde nos enganamos tanto com as pessoas. Quando você acredita que pode confiar sua vida a um amigo e descobre que este atentou contra a Divindade que deveria proteger, o que te sobra de crença na humanidade?

Naquele tempo ver pureza era algo que me magoava. Me sentia sujo, impuro e indigno. Cumpri minha missão, fui fiel a Atena, mas um vazio insistia em se instalar em minha alma.

Matei meu melhor amigo. Lembro-me da decepção nos olhos dele, de alguma forma tão parecida com o medo nos olhos dela. Um paradoxo que não tenho repertório para analisar. Eu sou um soldado, não um filósofo ou poeta.

Não há espaço para dúvidas, para arrependimentos ou indecisão. Eu cumpro ordens. Venero a Deusa.

Assim que há de ser.

Eu observei de longe essa menina crescer, tornar-se aprendiz e logo sagrar-se Amazona de Prata.

Ela soava tão dura, tão amarga, tão fria... Era tão forte.

Quem poderia imaginar que fora uma criança tão doce? Ninguém. Eu mesmo duvidaria.

Em qual momento perdemos nossa humanidade? Em qual momento a esperança nos abandona?

Mais perguntas sem respostas. Suprimo minha melancolia. Caminho pelo perímetro do Santuário, mais uma costumeira ronda, e cruzo com ela, roupas civis, acompanhada da Águia. Cumprimento a ambas e sigo meu caminho.

Gostaria de observar mais atentamente a mocinha, não com desejo, ainda não.

Creio que nunca falei verdadeiramente com ela. Será que se lembrava de mim? Brilhariam por baixo daquela máscara ainda os verdes olhos? Teria ainda um sorriso bondoso?

É estupidez imaginar. Me recrimino, mas não consigo evitar. Nem sob tortura eu admitiria a outros. No entanto preciso aceitar que gostaria de sentir novamente esperança..."


End file.
